


Loneliness intervention 孤独干预

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Suicide Intervention
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: Our story has just begun.我们的故事刚刚开始





	Loneliness intervention 孤独干预

**Author's Note:**

> 不虐，异国爱情故事

人站在高处总有一种想一跃而下的幻想。

是否真的会一跃而下，全看心情。

V站在悬崖上看着这一片壮丽的风景，习惯性地、也是职业性地感叹起人生的荒谬与渺小。

作为哲学系的学生，读烦了写烦了，就散步到了这里，在黄昏时分登上了山顶。

埃文河水在山下流淌，克里夫顿吊桥在矗立在峡谷之间，在那些葱葱郁郁的群山间仿佛才藏着人生真正的奥秘。

悬崖诱惑着失重的灵魂坠落，虽然V不并不会选择跳下——这太轻松了，直面人生的荒谬才是勇敢。

忽然，耳畔除了风声，他还听见了一阵不和谐的口哨声。V不得不回过了头去，穿着蓝色卫衣的一个银发男孩正手插着兜，在附近转悠。

他抬起了头，和V对上了眼神，他看上去似乎有些不自然。

“嘿！”他招了招手，走了过来，V下意识地往旁边挪了挪。

“这是什么？”男孩走到了身边，蹲了下去，看着栏杆的上的一张白纸。

V也居然没有发现。

“Your story is not over.” 男孩一字一顿地朗读了出来，再转过头来，抬头看向了V。

湛蓝的眼珠里闪烁着光芒，有些期许又有些胆怯，甚至有些过分得真诚。

“是的，你的故事没有结束。”他紧张地眨着眼睛，说了下去。

V低头看着，男孩的情绪似乎和他不在一个轨道，让他觉得困惑又肉麻。

“没什么不能解决的。”男孩站起了身来，平视着面前人，微微皱着眉头，张开了嘴唇。这真诚无比的一张脸，在夕阳光泽里更显得居然有些温暖。

他把自己当成了要自杀的人。

V看着他，忍不住轻笑了一下。

男孩的眉头也随之一松。

Our story has just begun.

趁着落日最后的几分温暖，他们在山顶的小木椅上坐了下来。男孩还是很紧张的样子，故意显得活力满满，V只是坐在那边，平静地反应。

“我今天在山脚下吃到了特别好吃的意大利菜。”

“你知道码头那边在船上的夜店吗，听说那里特别棒。”

“今天早上的雨可太大了，我都没来得及准备，现在鞋子里面还是湿的呢。”

男孩就这样一刻不停地笑着说着，时不时转过头来看着他，眼神闪烁。

过了一会儿，太阳就要落山了，昏黄的天空中飞过了鸟群，山顶的风也大了起来。男孩终于沉默了一会儿。

V转过头来看着他，看着他缩紧脖子的样子，他正望着天际线的方向出神。

“如果，你真的想好了的话，我也没有权利干涉你的选择。”他默默地说，最后一点夕阳镀在他的侧脸上，年轻的脸庞显得深沉又郑重。

“毕竟，每个人都要自己选择。”

“这下换成你想不开了吗？”V终于开了口。

男孩一脸惊诧地扭过头来。

“我可没说我要从这儿跳下去啊。”黑发的男人狡猾地歪了歪脑袋。

一股气血就往尼禄脸上冲，还好天色暗了看不清他脸上通红。这下倒好，他对着一个根本没想怎么样的人疏导了半个小时，而这人居然还津津有味地听了！

这可真是......

尼禄在心里骂了句脏话，回过了脑袋。

“那就好。”他闷闷地说了一句。

“谢谢你。”黑发的青年，倒是郑重地道了谢。

“如果说刚才是你这个自杀干预课程的结课考试的话，我会给你90分。”

下山的路上，V和尼禄开着玩笑。

“哈，谢谢你了，老师。”尼禄没好气地回了一句，他依旧觉得自己傻透顶。

“别灰心嘛，我是认真的。只是可惜我没有想自杀，如果我真想，那你已经就成功了。”

“是吗？那可真好。”

V想着，他并不是没有想过自杀。四舍五入，男孩也算是找对了人。很难见到这么老实又热心的年轻人了，尽管有些傻，但如果真的碰到了想不开的人，这么年轻真诚的一颗心脏，也多半会温暖一点冰凉的灵魂吧。

看着男孩走在前面双手插兜的背影,V忍不住笑了一下。

“那个，你说的意大利餐厅在哪里？”

尼禄顿了顿，转过头来，“没有意大利餐厅，我瞎说的。”

“那，随便什么，我请你。”

和这个怪人一起吃饭并不是尼禄预想的，而现在，他们坐在了一家周五主题的美式汉堡店里，音响里放着各种口水歌，菜单上都是热量爆炸的汉堡牛排炸鸡。

尼禄嘬着碳酸饮料的吸管，想着要吃点什么。

“这是我们的双人情侣套餐哦，可以参考一下。”服务员冷不防地递过来一张新菜单。

“咳咳——”尼禄被呛了一下，虽然这里是英国，但也......

“如果你觉得比较划算的话，我并不介意套餐的名字。”V默默地开了口，拿过了新菜单看了起来。

“服务员，我们要这个。”尼禄的手指，指向了菜单上的那个爱心。

尼禄是来上暑期自杀干预课程的，这是他不得不修满的课外活动学分。说实话， 课程还是挺有收获的，如果真的可以拯救一个人的生命的话，这确实很有意义。

不过，难道，选择死亡一定是不正确的那个选择吗？他也思考过这个问题。

大概，他们只是多给一个人一点思考的时间吧。

他抬眼看了看对面的人，黑头发、高鼻梁、深邃的眼窝、厚嘴唇，灯光打在他的脸上放大了他脸上的凹陷。他看上去，很像那种会想不开的人。

会想不开的人，大多很深沉，很忧郁，很沉静，很...很好看。

尼禄默默地咽了一口饮料，吃了一根薯条。

对面的人忽然抬起头来看他，尼禄赶忙躲闪掉了目光盯上了隔壁桌刚上的鸡翅，尴尬地搓了搓鼻子。

“你为什么会想要学习这个课程？”

“修不够学分呗。”

“但我觉得，也许你觉得这个课程对你还有特别的意义，是吗？”青年墨绿的眼睛，让尼禄觉得指尖发麻，不自觉地就点了点头。

“我不想更多的人失去家庭吧，如果自杀的人有家庭的话。”

V若有所思地点了点头。

“也许他们觉得自己不重要了，但他们的家人还需要他们。”尼禄忍不住说了下去。

“没有谁会是真的孤单一人吧，总有人会需要你的。”

尼禄停了下来，不想说得更多，却发现对面的人，叉着鸡翅低着头，似乎在想什么。

“打扰，你们的情侣套餐。”服务员正在这时端上了餐盘。

同时去接的两双手不小心触碰到了一起。

服务员露出了一个心领神会的微笑，“放心，我来就好。”

肉饼还冒着滋滋的热气，尼禄咽了口口水——并不是因为饥饿。一来二去，他们间的气氛有些微妙。

果真没有人会孤单一人吗？

V忍不住回忆着自己过去的24年，思考着是否有第二人的存在。他是弃儿，他一个人活了下来，他如今正在思考他的努力是否有价值。

西绪福斯的巨石终是要在傍晚时分落下，也许哪一天，一同落下的还会有西绪福斯自己。

V有些绝望地嚼了很久，觉得这个男孩有轻易撬动人心的力量。

“那么，你有需要你的人吗？”V神经质地问了。

男孩皱着眉头看着他。

“也许吧，将来会有。”

出门的时候下起了大雨。

即使撑着伞也变成了落汤鸡。

“我家就在附近。”

V朝着只戴着兜帽独自往前走向车站的男孩喊了一句。

大雨里男孩停下了脚步，仿佛在思考。

V忽然发现自己的心跳有点快。

最终他们站到了一把伞下，在睁不开眼睛的风雨里，V不得不扣紧了尼禄的肩膀，走向了那个熟悉的楼道。

“进来吧，浴室随便用。”

“我的衣服，你先随便套一下。”V把自己最宽松的衣服塞到他的怀里。

在陌生人的房子里洗澡让尼禄有一种错觉。V的洗发水的味道很好闻，和他身上的是一个味道。

他的肩膀那么瘦，在大雨里扣紧他，让尼禄的心里仿佛有了一面小帆可以涨起。也许，他真的是那一类很容易想不开的人，而自己的出现给他带来了希望？

尼禄用水冲了冲脸，让自己停止胡思乱想。

现在听着哗哗流水声的人是尼禄。

他坐在凳子上，看着小屋子里，格外扎眼的那张床。

窗外的大雨没有要停的意思，屋子里暖黄的灯光让他产生了点倦意。

“我一定要睡床上的。”刚洗完澡出来的人靠着门看着手机说。

黑头发还在滴着水，V纤细的脚腕泛起红色。尼禄忍不住多看了几眼，现在他看上去更加…更加性感。

“那本来就是你的床。”尼禄附和了一下。

“那你怎么办？”V一抬头，刚洗完澡似乎连绿眼睛也更加纯净。

“我……”尼禄看着白床单不说话。

这是今晚最大的问题。

“你当然也是睡床上啊，又不是睡不下。”

V说的没错，他的床还算大。

V爬到了床上，开了电脑，尼禄坐在床角，尴尬地看手机。

“别怕，我像是会强迫你的样子吗？”他扭头看向有些紧张的、把嘴唇都咬破了的男孩，觉得几分好笑也几分可爱。

关灯后他们背对背躺着，盖一条被子。

果真是直男啊。

V想着，这样亮堂堂的情谊真是不多见了。

他想了想，他还真不是为了和他睡才带他回的家，可带他回了家，他还真的想和他睡。

V还真不是随意的人，可现在，他很希望能够和尼禄发生些什么，这样的想法让他心里空落落得睡不着。

尼禄也一动不敢动，难受极了，洗发水的香气一直在折磨着他，如果在家，他一定给自己撸上一发了。

“如果我们都睡不着的话……”

“嗯？”

“我们可以做一点有助睡眠的事情。”

尼禄能感觉到身边的人坐了起来，他的心脏缩了一下。

“哗—”

“你看—” V一把拉开了落地窗的窗帘。

尼禄也坐了起来，从一片漆黑的室内看向外面。

外面正是车水马龙的街道，暴雨里，还有氙气灯的色彩穿过水雾。房间里一切都好，平静宁和，一扇窗户带来了巨大的安慰感和踏实感。

“睡不着的时候，至少不是那么寂寞。”V看着窗外，默默地说，再转眼看向了尼禄。

有一秒的时间尼禄觉得自己很有把握，这是求欢的眼神，可这样的感觉转瞬既逝。

V垂下了眼睛，兀自笑了一下，说到底他不能感动一个不动心的人。但如果说，真的和他做了，倒也并不合适。

因为……

“其实我想过自杀。”

尼禄猛地抬起头看向了V。

“只不过不是今天。”他平静地说着，喉咙却发紧。

他抬起了自己的手腕，尼禄才注意到，那上面有浅浅的疤痕。

“也许应该给你一个阻止那时候的我的机会。”V摇着头笑了笑。

尼禄低下了头，不知道该说什么。

“其实也没有人需要我。”

“我是孤儿。”他轻轻地叹气。

即使是深夜暴雨，外面的街道上依旧还有来来往往的车辆，城市依旧在运行着，无数人的生活也还在继续。

尼禄看着窗外，似乎理解了什么，又好像没有。

一双手轻轻地握住了他的手，温暖、细腻。

尼禄没有心跳加速也没有躁动不安，反而他觉得很平静很惬意，就好像，他们本应该相互依靠支持一样。

再次躺下的时候，他们还是拉着手，面对面。

“说实话，想吗？”V在黑暗中，眨着绿眼睛，狡猾地微笑。

“也许吧。”

“也许是什么意思，想还是不想？”

“那就是……”

“想。”单音节小心翼翼地从男孩的舌尖掉落，他此刻倒也没觉得有什么奇怪的，仿佛水到渠成一般自然。

V看着蓝宝石般的眼睛，露出了一个更坦率的微笑。

“我也想。”

男孩有些不好意思地低了低头，虽然这样的气氛过于露骨，但他总觉得什么也不会发生。

“但如果做了，就没那么有趣了，是吗？”V平静地说着，他总能说出尼禄无法形容的感觉。

尼禄拉起了V的手，在唇边深深吻了一下那条伤疤。

“晚安。”

“当然，实在忍不住，也是没问题的。”

“是你忍不住吧。”

醒过来的时候，尼禄从后面轻轻搂着V。

一夜安稳。

他帮V做了早饭。

V帮他烘干了衣服。

天气很好，适合远行。

“下一次，下一次如果还能见面，”走在尼禄旁边的V忽然一下握紧了他的手。

“下一次？”尼禄很认真地看着他，他的脸上很少展现出这样的急迫。

“下一次…”V忽然噎住了，不知道该说什么。

“下一次。”男孩郑重地点了点头。

人在高处的时候总会有一跃而下的念头，还会有想起来一个人的念头。

V看着克利夫顿吊桥，和栏杆上的life line电话，不自觉地露出了微笑。

人总会有被需要的时刻吧。

如果假装要从这里跳下去，他又会不会出现呢？V闭上眼睛，想象了一下失重的感觉，再睁开了眼睛。

Your story is not over.

他还是看到了这句话。

V默默地转过身来，下了山。

山脚下真的开了一家意大利餐馆。

V隔着玻璃看着里面的菜单。

忽然，他的身旁多了一个身影。

我们永远不会是孤单一人。


End file.
